Eev Eet
"And this is Eev Eet, Ogel's x right hand man."--The Master of Disasters. Eev Eet is an evil "clone" of Tee Vee, assassin, master of disguise, and member of the villainous Network History Pre-UA History: Eev Eet was created by Ogel as an evil "clone" of the Alpha Team member Tee Vee. Eev Eet was able to sneak in and steal from the Alpha Team and very much hated his good twin. Alpha Team eventually learned of the Eev Eet and stop him from stealing, spying, and attempting to assassinate them. After that Eev Eet mainly stayed at the base and protected it from Alpha Team attacks. During this time, Devastator joined Ogel and though reluctant partners, the two made a good team and protected Ogel's base well. Ultra Agent History: Like most of the other members of the Network, Eev Eet just randomly appeared in Astor City one day. He first came disguised as a detective in Astoria and went the prison there. After taking care of the guard and a little skirmish with an Ultra Agent, he freed Kidtention and escaped. The two took Kidtention's bus a went to an unknown location. Eev Eet wasn't seen again until he and Master of Disasters went to offer Mr. Pire and his group a job. After he gave them the blue prints for a temporary time freezing grenade, Mr. Pire destroyed Defense Co. In Astoria as requested. Eev Eet was later seen with Pollusix trying to find the real Ultra Agent HQ. When they where attacked, Pollusix stayed behind while Eev Eet went ahead to find the base. After witnessing the missile strike on the Agent HQ, Eev Eet ordered all Network members to return to base. Appearance Eev Eet looks like black, more sinister version of Tee Vee's android form. Though he can become any one of Tee Vee's three forms, each a black variant. His robotic voice is described as a twisted version of what someone would considered friendly and trustworthy. Personality The opposite of Tee Vee; cold, uncaring for allies, precise, and very much loyal to Ogel. That hasn't changed much, though his loyalties seem to be for someone else. Weapons and Abilities Eev Eet can become any one of Tee Vee's three forms and can specifically cause bright, blinding flashes in Tee Vee's first form. Being Tee Vee's "evil twin," Eev Eet is very skilled in communication systems and hacking computers or security cameras. He has a built in hologram projector that can make him appear to be anything or anyone he wants to be and altering his voice makes him a master of disguise. His main weapon is a custom pistol that has various settings for different types of ammo, such as lasers, cutting lasers, and plasma. He is known to use a sniper rifle from time to time and is an excellent fighter in hand to hand combat. Trivia * Eev Eet is originally from the Ogel HQ in the Classics Roleplay. * Eev Eet is Tee Vee spelt backwards. * Eev Eet is one of two villains who is originally from Alpha Team. The other is Drone by Diglett. *Eev Eet bears he title of, "Agent of Communications" within the Network Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Networkers